No tears left
by monsoonblues
Summary: Naraku has been destroyed, the sacred jewel is complete. The well connecting the two eras has been sealed. Kagome wonders if she'll ever move on. What she doesn't expect is an eerily familiar man to walk into her life...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi bid goodbye to her friends after school as she began the long walk home. She maintained a slow unhurried pace, allowing her to take in the sights and sounds surrounding her. The sun just managed to peep in through the grey clouds looming overhead. It didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon, although some might have deemed the weather to be depressing. Tree leaves shifted ever so slightly in the wind, making a soft rustling sound, as if whispering age-old secrets to one another.

She sighed as she shuffled along, tired from the day's work. She was now seventeen years old. It had been three months ago when they had all fought against Naraku, and finally defeated him. The sacred jewel was complete, Miroku's wind tunnel had vanished, Sango had been reunited with Kohaku, and Inu Yasha…her heart ached to even think of him. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she held them back.

She stopped walking and leaned heavily against the railing that separated the street from the sea. The waves were crashing against the rocks, foaming at the edges. It seemed like they were a reflection of her current state. Her large brown eyes swirled with tumultuous emotions.

Inu Yasha. She still remembered the way it felt to be in his arms. Those strong protective arms that never failed to make her feel safe. She still remembered the slightly rough texture of his red kimono when she rubber her cheek against his chest. She still remembered his scent, the scent of pine and moist grass. She still remembered the way the wind ruffled his soft, silver hair. She even remembered the way his ears would twitch whenever he heard something, or when he was just plain annoyed.

He said he wanted the sacred jewel so he could use it to become full demon. But after those months and months of fighting evil demons and hunting for the shards, something in him had changed. Perhaps it was being in the presence of friends who accepted and loved him for what he was. Perhaps he just realized his strength came from his half-demon nature. Who was to know? At the end, all he said was to get rid of the sacred jewel, so that it would never fall into the wrong hands again, or to put it in his own words, "Feh! I'm not gonna go chasing some more crazy pathetic demons who think they can beat me".

So he had decided to remain as he was. She thought about the last time she saw him. It was a beautiful night. Sky studded with millions of stars, air crisp with a hint of spring, owls hooting in the distance. She was going to go home for a test and come back in two days. She had considered the fact that she didn't really need to come back to the Feudal period anymore but she wanted to. She missed her friends. She missed Inu Yasha. So she'd just settled for regular goodbyes. Which meant that she had argued once again with Inu Yasha about something inconsequential and both of them had been too enraged to do more than grunt at each other before she jumped into the well and back into her own time.

How she wished she had parted on different terms now. She hadn't even hugged him. She tried going back two days later, as promised, but the bottom of the well remained solid under her. Initially, she had been confused. A little bubble of panic clawing at her throat, she tried again, but again, she ended with the same result. Steadily growing more and more scared, she tried yet again, and again, but with no success. As she lay there, crouched inside the well, she clawed at the sides, at the bottom, ripping dried grass out, trying to dig into the dirt. Her fingers were cut and bleeding but she didn't notice as she pounded her fists on the floor, wracking sobs breaking out. Despair was slowly engulfing her, but she still refused to believe that she couldn't cross over anymore. Throat aching with tears and pain, she began screaming, crying, calling out to him over and over. But he didn't come.

She didn't have the sacred jewel anymore, she could no longer cross over to the feudal era.

Her mother had found her there, hours later, collapsed in a heap of blood and tears, face streaked with dirt.

For a whole week, she had simply lain on her bed, refusing to eat or to drink, only relenting when her brother Souta asked her with pleading eyes. The first few days, she was still hopeful. Maybe Inu Yasha would come to see her. He would be too worried to simply sit there. And he never needed the sacred jewel to come see her. But as days turned into weeks, her last hope slowly dwindled into despair. He was not coming. He couldn't. The well was sealed, for whatever reasons.

She still tried to jump in the well, whenever she couldn't sleep, which was almost every night. Every single night she would dream of him. His touch, his eyes, his voice. She would dream she was sitting with him in the rolling green fields, she would dream she was arguing with him. Ordering him to sit. Making love with him. Holding him in his sleep when he was plagued by nightmares. Staring into his amber eyes as the light of the dying fire danced in them. Talking to him about her school difficulties. Being silent with him.

It was almost as if he was with her. She would long to sleep so she could lose herself in dreams of him. She would yearn to lose consciousness if only to catch another glimpse of him. She couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left. There was just pain. A deep, haunting sadness that made her feel hollow. As empty as her life had become without him.

She was tired of waking up every morning, forcing herself to follow the daily routine. She was too strong to lie down and stop living. But she wasn't strong enough to force any life into her actions, her words.

Her heart yearned for him with a need so deep she felt her body ache. Her eyes no longer sparkled with her usual enthusiasm, instead being replaced by a dull glaze that was forbidding in its emptiness. Her limbs moved as if in response to some instinctive orders her body issued her.

She would never see him again. Never hold him again. Never feel so safe in any man's arms. Never want to belong to someone and have someone belong to her so much. Never feel so at peace with someone one moment and feel so furious she could kill him the next. She never told him she loved him before she left. She didn't even embrace him before she left. She didn't tell him how much she needed him, how much he had done for her, and how he helped her complete herself.

Kagome watched as the waves continued to slam against the rocks, making a thunderous sound. No, she couldn't cry anymore. She had no more tears left.

"Inu Yasha…you idiot…" she whispered, as a solitary tear trailed down her cheek, sparkling as it caught the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, hurry up, you'll miss your flight!" Mrs. Higurashi called, as she looked for her car keys.

"I'm coming! I can't find my shoes…" Kagome answered as she dashed around in search of her sneakers.

Within five minutes, after saying goodbye to Souta and grandpa and Momo, they were out of the house and on the way to the airport.

Kagome sighed softly and looked out the window, taking in every scene, every picture of her home. Soon, she would be leaving all of this behind.

She had made the decision to go to university in Kyoto. She had tried but she couldn't face living in the same house as the sacred well. It reminded her too much of Inu Yasha. By now, she had given up on the idea of ever seeing him again, and passing the well everyday dredged up a tiny spark of hope in her heart which made her even more depressed. She didn't want to feel hope. It took too much effort, and she didn't think she could watch them shatter before her anymore.

Her despair got to the point where almost every man she passed on the street reminded her of Inu Yasha. Her heart would stop each time she saw a flash of red in the crowds. Every scent, every word spoken, every place she went to would trigger off a memory of him. She couldn't go on like that. She was too close to him. If she couldn't separate herself from him emotionally, then she would try for distance.

Kagome's heart may have been pure, but she was still young, and a stranger to love. She loved him with every part of her being, but she didn't want to if it meant that she had to go through so much pain. Not when there was no hope at all. And to add to the sorrow, she also had an overwhelming feeling of guilt every time she faced her family. She couldn't face their concern, their sadness at seeing her suffer like this. They deserved better. She so rarely talked to them anymore. Ever since it happened, she had withdrawn inside herself, isolating herself from everyone. She had always bounced back from all the blows in her life, but this time she felt like she left her strength and resilience behind in the feudal era, along with Inu Yasha.

"Kagome…" her mother ventured, as she executed a sharp turn.

"Don't worry about me, mom. I'll be alright. I think I did the right thing," her quivering voice betraying the confidence in her words.

"I just want you to know Kagome, that…that we're all here for you, no matter what happens, you can always come home, and we'll be here, always Kagome," her mother said softly.

"I know," Kagome said, eyes downcast as she fiddled with her ticket.

"I know it might seem like no one understands, but I do. It was how I felt when your father passed away. I felt like I would never be whole again. But I held on. I had no choice, I had to keep living for you and Souta and even your grandfather. It seems almost ironic that at the time when you're at your weakest, when you doubt your abilities every waking moment, it's during that time that you have to be at your strongest…because there are people who depend on you to be strong, because losing one person you would have given anything for while you could doesn't mean that you've lost those you can still be with…"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as a lump formed in her throat. For a few minutes, she couldn't say anything. Her mind thought over everything her mother had just said. She had forgotten that her mother too once went through something similar, only she had it much harder with a whole family to support.

"I feel so helpless Ma…" she said softly, tears streaming down her warm cheeks.

Her mother's eyes softened as she glanced at her daughter. She reached out and cupped Kagome's face, a look of understanding in her eyes, before turning her attention back to the road.

Kagome hugged herself and looked out the window. They were here.

Mrs. Higurashi parked the car and helped Kagome with the luggage. After she checked in, Kagome came back to say goodbye to her mother.

"Bye mama…" she cried into her mother's shoulder as she clung desperately to her.

"Take care of yourself dear. I know you'll make us proud, you always do. Look at me, Kagome…"

Wiping her tears away, her stance vulnerable, so unlike the adult she was forced to become so early in life, Kagome looked at her mother's kind features.

"I want you to remember one thing Kagome. You may have lost him, but you will always have your memories of him. No one can take that away from you. No one can take away what he gave you, what he made you, and above all, no one can take away what you made of yourself while you were there…Don't you ever forget that, Kagome."

"Oh mama," Kagome hugged her mother tight.

"Now go, you'll miss your flight. Take care. And call me as soon as you get there. I love you child," her mother smiled.

"I love you too mom, thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. Tell Souta and grandpa I love them too," giving her mother a wave, Kagome walked away, feeling a lot better than before, and feeling just a bit nervous for the life she now had ahead of her.

Later, as the plane took off, Kagome watched the retreating landscape below her and whispered, "Bye mom, Souta, grandpa…and Inu Yasha. I'll see you all soon…"

Smiling a little, her first real one in months, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, once again, into dreams of a silver-haired half-demon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter, but I caved in to the demands of my few reviewers and besides, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Since I won't know any other way whether this story's any good so far, PLEASE review. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions or constructive criticism you might have.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she stared at the mountain of luggage she had lugged up the stairs. Just her luck for the elevator to stop working the day she had to move in to her new apartment. Raising her hand, she rang the bell, still panting from the exercise.

"Coming!" a girl's voice called from inside.

Kagome fixed a smile on her face when the door opened to reveal her new roommate for the next eight months.

"Hey! You must be Kagome," she smiled, "Come on in. Here, let me help with your bags."

"Thank you," Kagome gasped, grateful for the help.

Together, they hefted all the bags inside and collapsed on the living room sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Sakura, and I'm your roomie if you hadn't already guessed it."

Kagome smiled and looked closely at her for the first time since she entered. She was tall and built like an athlete, with straight, black hair that reached down till her waist. She had dark brown eyes shrouded by the thick black bangs neatly framing her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I'm sorry I'm sweating all over your sofa, but I had to carry my bags up four flights of stairs…"

"No way! That stupid elevator out of order again?" Sakura sighed before she went on, "You poor thing, but, yeah, that thing does that every now and then. And by the way, it's _our_ sofa now. I'm sure you'll love it here. There's a great view of the sea from your window and there's plenty of things to do in the city, I'd be glad to show you around whenever you want. I can show you around the University as well, I study there as well, so, don't worry, you'll fit right in."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

Sakura waved away her thanks and gave Kagome a tour of the apartment. They talked for a while, leaving Kagome surprised at the ease with how she got along with Sakura. She felt a little more cheerful knowing she had at least one friend in Kyoto.

Sighing one more time, she proceeded to unpack all her bags and making herself at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost three months since Kagome had arrived in Kyoto. It seemed like only yesterday that she arrived, but so many things had happened within that month.

She had hit it off famously with Sakura, who was like a big sister to her now. She hardly had a moment to spare from her studies, which kept her busy all day. When she wasn't studying, she was working at the local pet store, which not only gave her a hefty allowance but also a break from the stress of her daily routine.

In some ways, she was back to the usual, gregarious Kagome, who'd always had more than enough friends and optimism to keep her going. But whenever she stopped working, even for ten minutes, she would be reminded of the world she'd left behind. Her heart would long to see Inu Yasha, and all her friends from the feudal era. Instead of dealing with the pain and attempting to move on, she'd throw herself into her grueling routine, so she could save herself the ordeal of thinking. Even now, her favourite time of the day was when she slept. For then, she could drop all pretenses and simply be where her heart yearned to be.

After she was done with her classes for that day, Kagome went on ahead to the pet store for her evening shift. She usually worked five days a week, from 4 in the afternoon till around 7 in the evening.

"Afternoon Kagome-san!" called out her cheerful colleague, Yuri.

"Hey, Yuri, how're things today? Busy?" Kagome replied, dumping her bag in the back room and wearing a red shirt with a black paw print and 'Nina's Pet Store' embroidered on the front pocket.

"Nah, not really. Just two customers in the past three hours. I was wondering…um, if you don't mind, since it's not too busy at the moment, could you handle things in here alone? I'll make up for it later, I promise!" Yuri pleaded, hands clasped together.

"Sure, I don't mind, is something wrong?"

Yuri blushed before answering, "Well no, it's just that I have a date with this guy that I've had a crush on for the longest time and I don't want to cancel!"

"Go ahead Yuri, and have a great time!" Kagome smiled when Yuri hugged her excitedly and literally skipped out of the store.

Chuckling to herself, Kagome walked to her favourite puppy's cage. It was a half-breed of some sort, she wasn't sure which ones, but because of some problem, the little pup had a limp. Other than that he was pure white in colour, with sharp, triangular ears, that drooped just a little. He was usually hyper but got a little grumpy at times. No one wanted to buy him because of his limp, but it was just as well. Kagome intended to save up enough money to buy him. It was no surprise as to why she liked him, given her soft spot for moody, half-breed canines.

"Hello there Inu…how're you feeling today?" Kagome cooed while cuddling the little pup who was just as happy to see her.

She turned around when she heard the bells tinkling as the door opened slowly. Putting Inu back, she went to the counter to greet their newest customer.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Nina's Pet Store! What can I-?" she paused, seeing no one.

"Hello," came a shy greeting from somewhere near the floor.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, confused.

Her eyes brightened when she saw a little boy, around four years old looking shyly up at her.

"Oh! Hello there! Oh Kami you're so adorable!" Kagome squealed as she rushed up to the little boy and picked him up, momentarily forgetting about the fact that she worked there and started pinching his cheeks.

The startled boy nervously tried to get out of Kagome's enthusiastic grip and looked around frantically, looking for help.

Noticing his obvious discomfort, it struck Kagome that she'd probably scared the living daylights out of the boy and gently set him down.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome grinned, completely unapologetic, "So tell me my young friend, how can I help you?"

"Um, I couldn't find my uncle…" he said, nervously shuffling his feet.

"So you're lost then? Oh you poor dear…come here. Don't worry about it okay? Can you tell me your uncle's name? I could help you look for him," Kagome said as she bent down to pat the little boy's head, "But first tell me your name."

"Youichi," he said softly, "My uncle's name is Ichiro. He told me to wait for him but then I saw a man selling balloons and I went to look and then I got lost and saw your pet store…"

"So do you like pets Youichi?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Youichi nodded and pointed at a bowl of different fish swimming around in a blur of colours.

Smiling, Kagome picked him up again so he could get a better look at the fish.

"Pretty fish…" he said softly.

"They are, aren't they? Maybe you could ask your uncle to get them for you when you find him again!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

On mention of his uncle, Youichi's face fell a little, his eyes threatening to fill with tears.

Kagome's heart nearly dissolved when she saw him slightly jut his bottom lip out. Mentally, she cursed the heartless man who left this little angel unattended. How careless must he be?

_Stupid, careless jerk_, she thought.

She snapped around when the door opened for the second time in the last ten minutes.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she gaped at the newcomer with her jaw open. Once the shock began to wear off, it was replaced by a slow feeling of apprehension and dread. Her hands trembled slightly as Youchi pulled out of her grasp and ran towards him.

_It couldn't be_…_it can't be him_, she thought, mind spinning with all the events of the past six months, as she stared at Inu Yasha's human form.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter done! Thank you all so much for the reviews! A little note about the chapters to come. I apologize to all those of you who love tragic love stories because even though there will be a suitable amount of drama in this story, I love Kagome and happy endings far too much to let her go on like this. So I'm sorry if the mood lifts a wee bit from here on, though I promise it _will_ be interesting.

Well, that's it, again, reviews will be more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Ichiro!" Youichi stopped a few paces away from his uncle.

"I thought I told you to wait there you little brat," his uncle growled.

"I'm sorry uncle," Youichi hung his head, "But this lady was going to help me find you and she told me you'd buy me some pretty fish!" Youichi looked at his uncle with hopeful eyes.

Turning to look at Kagome for the first time since he entered, he saw that she was staring at him, mouth agape.

"Inu…Inu Ya-sha?" she whispered.

"Inu what?" he glared at her, "And just who do you think you are telling the kid that I'll get him fish?"

"I…I…uh…" Kagome stuttered.

_Was it him? Could he still be alive? Why didn't he recognize her then? Did he forget her already?_

Kagome started panicking, when Ichiro interrupted her line of thought and waved his hand in front of her face and yelled, "Hey woman! I'm talking to you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uncle…" Youichi murmured as he tugged on Ichiro's sleeve.

"Stay out of this kid, you've caused me enough trouble for one evening," he muttered, gently shoving Youichi out of the way, "As for you, just what do you-"

"Did you just call me 'woman'?" Kagome murmured in a low and dangerous voice.

"Eh? What the-"

"You…" she rasped, finding her voice again, "You chauvinistic pig! Just who do you think you are talking to me like that? And how can you swear in front of a child?" she demanded, voice slowly increasing in volume, "And how dare you treat a sweet little angel like him like that? You moron!"

Taken aback, Ichiro stared at her in surprise, before he countered, "You're calling _me_ stupid? You just brainwashed my nephew and told him that I'd buy him some stray animals! If you had even an ounce of sense in that brain of yours you'd realize how dangerous it is to lead a kid on like that!"

"Uncle, are fish animals?" Youichi asked uncertainly, a little confused.

"You! How dare you…" Kagome sputtered, face slowly turning a faint shade of red.

Youchi watched utterly confused, as his head swiveled between both arguing parties. The argument seemed to be getting out of hand seeing as the two were almost nose to nose and both sported rivaling shades of red.

"Uncle…hey lady…" Youichi said softly, his eyes alarmingly moist, before his nose twitched and he began to cry.

Kagome stopped, confused, "Youichi! Oh you poor baby, come here. Come to Kagome, your uncle's such a meanie isn't he, don't worry, you're alright now. There, there," she comforted the sniffling four year old.

Ichiro could not believe what he was witnessing. First she gapes at him like he sprouted a second head, then she levels false allegations against him and makes his nephew cry, and now she comforts Youichi as if the whole thing were somehow _his_ fault.

"Crazy woman…" he muttered as he looked darkly at Youichi who had his small, pudgy arms circled around her neck while she indulged him with senseless baby noises and pats to the head.

"What did you say?" Kagome growled, snapped out of her maternal bonding session.

"I said I need to take Youichi home and you've wasted enough time as it is," Ichiro spat out.

"Why you-" Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, "Fine! Take him home. And be careful you don't lose him again the next time."

"Just so long as he doesn't end up with some crazed pet store employee the next time, I'm sure both he and I will be safe," he smirked as he led a waving Youichi out the door.

"Stupid primate!" Kagome yelled.

"Halfwit!" Ichiro yelled back cheerfully.

Growling again, Kagome balled her fists and stood there muttering darkly for the next five minutes.

Calming down gradually, Kagome once again went to her favourite puppy's cage and slumped down in front of him with a deep sigh.

"Hello again sweetie…" she said, purposely refraining from using his given name, "Can you imagine the nerve of that guy? He was so mean…"

She played with Inu's ears before continuing, "He looks just like Inu Yasha...But how is that possible? Is it him? Do you think he forgot me already? But he has a nephew…and I don't think Sesshoumaru would ever trust Inu Yasha with his child even if there was a remote possibility that he fostered another human…that is if Sesshoumaru's still alive."

Brows furrowed in thought, Kagome came to a decision, "No way. It can't be. It has to be a co-incidence. Ichiro's probably just a look-alike or something. Right?"

Staring into the puppy's lovable chocolate brown eyes, Kagome wailed all of a sudden, startling her canine friend, "God I don't know! Is this a test? Why? Why me?"

Depressed and thoroughly confused, Kagome spent the rest of her shift brooding and poking a few animals and feeding them to keep herself busy.

When she walked into her apartment later that night, it was to find Sakura sprawled across the sofa, eating ice cream right out of the carton.

"Hey," Kagome greeted morosely.

"Hey there hon, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, making room for Kagome next to her.

"I'm so confused," she sniffed, plopping down on the sofa, "And sad. Not to mention depressed."

Eyes softening, Sakura said, "Here, have some ice-cream…it'll make it a little better.

Tears leaking out, Kagome scooped large spoonfuls of chocolate and marshmallow ice-cream into her mouth, garbling all the while, "I dun bo shy…"

"Kagome, I can't understand you through all that ice-cream and phlegm. Swallow, dear…"

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome gulped and repeated, "I don't know why this has to happen to me."

Frowning into the ice-cream carton, she went on, "I saw him today."

"Him? You mean the guy you were in love with?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Kagome bawled.

Sakura put the ice cream away and turned towards Kagome, attention focused on what she was about to say.

"He looked just like him. But I don't think it was him. He didn't recognize me so maybe it wasn't him. But what if he just forgot? What if, what if he's a re-incarnation of him?" Kagome rambled on.

"Whoa! Hold on. You honestly believe in re-incarnation?"

Laughing bitterly, Kagome said, "Trust me, I have every reason to believe in it."

"But wait, um, correct me if I'm wrong, but if this guy is a re-incarnation, then doesn't that mean that the guy you love is dead?" Sakura said, confused.

"Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed in horror.

"What!"

"That's so insensitive!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just really, really confused right now."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and said, "He's not dead. It's…complicated. Let's just say he's alive but so completely out of reach that I couldn't meet him, ever. But there might be a chance that this guy could be him. But then again, it could just be-"

"A re-incarnation, right." Sakura finished, eyes alight with interest.

"Why do I get the feeling you're perversely interested in my problem?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"What?" Sakura asked guiltily, "I'm just curious is all. And I'm concerned about you, 's not my fault this whole thing sounds right out of a movie…" she mumbled out the last part.

"Sakura!" came the indignant reply.

"Look, this is as interesting as my life will ever get for now. But don't let that deter you. Please, go on, I'm riveted."

Scowling at her friend, Kagome said, "I don't know what to do. It's been almost a year since I saw him last. It still hurts, but I guess it's like they say, time dulls the pain. But when I saw him today…everything came crashing down on me. All the good times I had with him, all the pain and sadness I felt afterwards…everything I tried to forget came back. And it didn't help at all that that idiot looked just like him! He even behaved like him…" Kagome trailed off, a faraway look on her face.

Sakura nodded sympathetically and put her arm around Kagome and just held her.

To Kagome, that simple gesture meant more than a dozen useless words of comfort.

Her head resting on Sakura's shoulder, she cried silently.

She still missed him so much it made her heart ache. But she no longer despaired. She had accepted that she would never see him again, had even tried to move on. She had a life now, which she had carefully built as a means to escape the loss. She didn't want to start all over again. How was she supposed to move on with a living reminder of what she could no longer have?

"I think I'm go to bed now…I'll talk to you in the morning, thanks Sakura," Kagome got up and shuffled into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Kagome…" Sakura said softly, worry etched into her face.

Kagome shut her bedroom door and sat down at her desk. She opened a box she kept hidden under piles of homework. Opening it, she took out a photograph. It was a picture of Inu Yasha and her, taken during one of the times he'd come to take her back. Inu Yasha was trying to attack the camera and Kagome was restraining him while she screamed at him to sit back. Typical, Kagome smiled.

Putting the picture aside, she picked up a small bundle of letters from inside the box. She had taken to writing letters to Inu Yasha, which would never reach him; a small way of trying to cope. She'd write everything that she wanted to say to him but didn't. She would write letters expressing how much she loved him, how irritated he made her when he tried to boss her around, how much she missed him, how silly he looked when he was on all fours, sniffing for scents, how touched she felt when he was protective of her even if she didn't show it…

Letting out a shaky breath, she took out a new piece of paper and began pouring her heart out to him in a new letter.

She wrote without interruption, pausing only to wipe her tears. She let loose every feeling she had tried to suppress over the months, all her fears, her doubts, her despondence, all her love.

After she was done, she slumped back in her chair, exhausted.

Replacing the letters and photograph in the box, Kagome got up and crawled under her sheets. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for sleep to wipe her mind blank.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Woohoo! Another chapter done. My apologies for the last chapter, I was in such a hurry to upload it that I completely glossed over the atrocious grammar and unsightly alliterations (as in the 'lugging of luggage' at the beginning)...I've been more careful with this chapter though, and I hope you all like it. I'm worried if Kagome seems out of character, I hope all of this doesn't sound too far-fetched...anyway, thank you again for the reviews, you guys are wonderful:D

I might update soon, I have a lot of free time for now...so until next time then...


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was in a very bad mood. She stomped around the pet store, furiously attempting to clean up after a hyper Pomeranian who went rampaging all over just because she was cuddling him, and she didn't even squeeze him that hard. As if that wasn't bad enough she had discovered that she had done miserably in her biology test, the same one she had stayed up two nights in a row studying for. And to make it worse, Sakura was away visiting her family so she didn't even have someone she could vent on.

"Dammit! Would you stop wiggling you god awful cat?" Kagome screeched for the third time in the past hour, as she attempted to carefully cut away a reluctant cat's nails.

It was to this scene that Ichiro walked in.

When she heard the bell ring, she turned around distractedly and jumped a foot in the air when she saw who came in, "Y-you-you-YOU!"

The indignant cat hissed in pain and darted straight into its cage, perhaps thinking it would be a lot safer inside.

"Uh, yes," Ichiro answered, a little unnerved by the way she was looking at him.

Still looking at her strangely, he noticed that Kagome hadn't ceased stammering. He cleared his throat in expectance.

"You, what do you want?" Kagome demanded.

"Do you always treat your customers like that lady?" Ichiro asked loftily.

Turning a light shade of pink, she answered, "Why you little –," she took a deep breath and putting on her best fake smile she continued, "How may I be of assistance to you today _good sir_?"

"I'm surprised I still heard you through that whole teeth-gnashing routine you just did," Ichiro remarked, idly walking around the store, looking at the different pets.

"Alright that's it. Why the hell are you here?" Kagome bit out.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm looking for fish for my nephew. One of those tropical ones in the weird colours."

"You- you're buying him fish?" Kagome stammered.

Turning his gaze back to her, he responded, "Ye-es…why, is it illegal?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought you were a purely one-dimensional jerk who was mean to little children and had absolutely no sense of propriety whatsoever," Kagome said bluntly.

Ichiro drawled, "You break my heart darling. Now, when you're done raving, I'd like to know how much these ones are for?"

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, face beet-red.

Simmering with rage, she went about scooping a few guppies he pointed out into a transparent water-filled bag. She muttered curses out of the corner of her mouth, gradually running out of steam.

Glancing at Ichiro from the corner of her eye, Kagome asked tightly, "How is Youichi?"

"He's alright," hesitating he went on, "He's a little sick, got a touch of the flu. I thought I'd cheer him up with a present."

Kagome's face unconsciously lit up as she fondly thought about the little boy, "He's one of the sweetest boys I've ever seen. He reminds me of my brother when he was little."

"He thought you were nice, and just a tad bit scary. I personally couldn't see why though," he grinned.

Giving him a mock glare, Kagome tied a knot on the bag and gently placed it on the counter and began rummaging for the complimentary food supplies, "I don't find that funny," she said pertly.

"Is that why you're trying so hard not to smile then?"

"The only reason I'm smiling is because I think your nephew is adorable, it has nothing to do with your stupid comments," Kagome sniffed.

"Sure whatever," he said absently, looking right through her, "Maybe next time I'll get him a frog. He has an affinity for strange pets. Then again, he's an unusual kid…"

Kagome glanced up at Ichiro, confused that the very same man who was being absolutely abominable to her a while ago could have the capacity for such affection and thoughtfulness towards a child with whom he was so curt, the other day. Scolding herself for jumping to conclusions about a man she hardly knew, she continued staring at him, hands idly resting on the counter, thoughts eventually turning towards his resemblance to a certain someone.

Eyeing her curiously, he wondered about the brief flicker of sadness he saw in her eyes. Ichiro cleared his throat and said, "By the way, about the other day, I apologize for being rude."

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped open in shock.

In a barely audible voice she murmured, "You-You're apologizing to me."

"It would seem so, yes. I can always take it back, not like I care," Ichiro said flippantly.

"You-how-why…you sure have some nerve!" Kagome yelled, "You've been rude to me every time since you walked in here and you actually have the audacity to apologize to me? Do you even mean what-"

"Listen lady, you don't want the apology, don't accept it. First you complain I'm not being nice, and when I make an attempt, that's not good enough either, can't you make up your mind at all?" Ichiro interrupted.

Kagome growled, roughly shoving the bag of frightened little guppies into Ichiro's hands.

"They need to be fed twice a day. Don't feed them too much or too little, and don't yell at them, it might make them nervous. When they have babies, transfer them to a different bowl immediately or they'll end up eating them. And…" Kagome trailed off, finding it hard to remember the rest given her current state of mind.

"Um, I think I'll manage, don't work your panties into a bunch," Ichiro smirked while Kagome continued to glare at him.

"You think you're so cool don't you, you jerk?" she muttered.

Laughing, Ichiro said, "Well, no, I think nothing of the sort. Do you?"

Kagome would've retorted with another scathing comeback if she wasn't transfixed by the brilliance of his smile, the first genuine smile he'd given her since he saw her.

"You want to go out with me don't you Kagome?"

Blinking in confusion for a moment, Kagome recovered, "I _what_?"

Smirking again, Ichiro replied arrogantly, "You've been staring at me and blushing almost since the time I came in here. Could it possibly mean you like me?"

Still floundering, Kagome rasped out a few more incoherent words and managed, "You're unbelievable! Of course I don't want to go out with the likes of you. I'd much rather go out with those damn fish than you, you insufferable little-"

"I think you're just scared," Ichiro interrupted.

"Scared?" Kagome said, voice dangerously low.

"Uh huh. I think you just don't want to admit that I'm making you this nervous. Or that you've somehow managed to string together only around five odd words that make sense and do not include swear words, since you met me."

"Perhaps that might indicate to you how deplorable I think you are," Kagome declared, eyes flashing.

"Whatever. I say you're chicken."

"How dare you? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Prove it. Go out with me and we'll see if you can handle a couple hours' conversation without you tripping all over yourself," Ichiro challenged.

"Alright I will!" Kagome yelled, "Meet me at Yoko's at eight on Friday and I'll tell you exactly what I think you are and trust me, I'll make you wish you never met me!"

"I kinda do already, but I wouldn't want to disappoint you…" Ichiro shot back.

"_Out! Get ou_t" Kagome screamed, shoving a grinning Ichiro out the door.

Storming back to the counter, she began shifting things around, just to keep her hands busy, muttering threats that would make an executioner go pale.

Gradually she calmed down and slumped exhaustedly into a chair.

She blew her bangs out of her face and glared at the floor. Slowly, she began processing the recent events.

Had she just made a date with Inu Yasha's look-alike? Kagome fell off her chair with a small surprised yelp as the full force of the situation hit her.

_Oh dear God, what have I done?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bwahahahahahaha! Chapter 5 is done! Likey? No likey? It took me so long to write this, I finally got over writer's block. Next chappie: Kagome and Ichiro go on their first 'date' together! Hope you enjoy this so far, reviews would be delightful…and they will ensure that I update faster…thank ye all wonderful readers…I'm still celebrating the fact that this story has more than 500 hits so far...(hands out fish-shaped chocolates to everyone)

Au revoir mes amis!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched Kagome with amusement as she frantically ran around trying to get ready for dinner with Ichiro. She was chuckling softly to herself, lazily sprawled across Kagome's bed.

"Sakura!" Kagome wailed, "I can't find anything to wear!"

Sighing, she slipped off the bed and peeked at the little mountain of discarded clothes on the floor.

"Jeez woman, would you relax? It's not like it's a date or anything, right?" Sakura asked sneakily.

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, completely flustered, "It's stupid. I shouldn't even be going. He tricked me into the whole thing."

"That bastard."

"You find this whole thing really funny don't you?"

"Kagome! How could you? I'm your friend, and I don't think this is funny at all," Sakura replied, seemingly offended.

"Oh Sakura, that's sweet," Kagome said, touched.

"It isn't really funny, it's friggin' hilarious is what it is," replied Sakura, ducking when Kagome attempted to strangle her with a pair of hot pink tights, and made a mental note to ask her about her interesting choice in pants some other time.

"This whole thing is a bad idea. I should never had said yes to him," Kagome slumped onto the floor, burying her face in a handful of clothes.

"Kagome…" Sakura settled down next to her and put her arm around her.

"Why do I always have to be so stubborn? Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't know if I can go through with it…he is really irritating but I know he can be nice, but in the end, I'm just deluding myself aren't I? He reminds me too much of him…what if this is all some sort of a weird cosmic joke or something? What if tonight turns out to be a disaster? What if-"

"Kagome, shut up," Sakura said kindly, "Listen to me. Don't cry yet. If you still fell like crying later, be my guest, but for now, just listen, alright?"

"Okay," Kagome consented miserably.

"It's been over six months Kagome. I won't tell you to move on, it's hardly that easy, besides, it's not like you haven't tried. So, this is how I see it. You've met him like twice so far? Okay, so each time you've spoken to him, did you think of him as Inu yasha or as himself? I mean, did you think about Inu yasha when you were talking to him, other than the resemblance?"

Kagome was quiet for a while, "I do think of Inu yasha, but not usually when I'm talking to him. I'm so busy arguing and being mad at him that I forget. It's always later that I remember…"

"So you think there might be a chance that you can go have dinner with him and deal with him one-on-one without worrying about your past or his, well, past life?"

"I could try…and I could always leave early if I want…"

"Perfect, I'll give you a call at around 9.30, if you think you can't stand him any longer, then you can come home because your wonderfully talented not to mention beautiful roommate has a burning fever, BUT, if you have the remotest feeling that the night will turn out to be fun, I'm not letting you in. You can spend the rest of the night on the park bench if you want. No biggie. I've done it before. So how does that sound?"

"You spent a night on a park bench?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll save that story for a stormy, popcorn-filled night. Now we have to get you dressed, quick. You don't want to be clichéd by being late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked into Yoko's at promptly eight. She had finally decided on a short, white skirt and a cornflower blue sweater.

Eyes scanning the restaurant, she spotted Ichiro sitting at a table next to the glass facing the street. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a light blue shirt.

Forcing all thoughts of a certain someone out of her mind, she took a deep breath and walked up to him, determined to have a good time.

"Good evening," Kagome said pleasantly, and sat down facing him.

"You actually turned up. I'm impressed," Ichiro said bluntly.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome responded, "Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Aw, now don't say that. You're so much fun when you're angry."

"You little piece of- okay," Kagome breathed deep, "I am determined to be the bigger person here and I'll have you know that I never back out of challenges, especially those involving little ba-"

"So much for being the bigger person."

Kagome fumed at him, "You don't know what I was going to say."

"Um, trust me sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you weren't going to say 'little baby', not yet anyway," he added with a wink.

"So why'd you sit here anyway?" Kagome changed the subject.

"I like looking out at the people and things going on outside," Ichiro folded his arms on the table, "You don't like it?"

"No, it isn't that, it just feels like they're intruding, you know? I don't feel very comfortable knowing people can see me…"

"Funny, you didn't strike me as the sort who cares what people think about you."

"I didn't, I mean, I don't," Kagome said, a strange expression on her face, "It's just, I don't know how to explain it, I've come to enjoy solitude, it's nice to be away from too many people for a while."

Ichiro didn't fail to notice the faraway look in her eyes, "Hey, do you see that guy?" he pointed at a portly man talking on the phone outside.

"Huh?" distracted, she followed his gaze, "What about him?"

"I see him everyday on the subway, he's always in a hurry, always on that phone of his. He's either talking to the office or with his buddies about some new investment in the stock market. Look at him now, still on that phone…makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"About what?" Kagome asked softly, attention focused on the object of their discussion.

"Whether he really has a life. I bet he makes a lot of money, and probably loses a lot too. But see, he's always so busy on that phone, you can't help wondering, his whole life could pass him by and he wouldn't even notice. It'd all be just a blur to him, just like those lights out there, don't you think so?"

Kagome smiled, chin resting on her palm, "I never thought you could be so insightful, I like it."

"Already convinced I'm not a one-dimensional jerk?" Ichiro grinned, glad he'd replaced the sad look in her eyes with a smile.

"Well I'm not sure about you not being a jerk, but you certainly have many facets," Kagome grinned back.

Laughing, Ichiro said, "So tell me, what do you do when you're not frightening furry little animals."

Ignoring the tease, she answered, "I'm majoring in biochemistry at the University of Kyoto."

"Ooh, never took you for a science geek."

"Well appearances aren't everything. I wouldn't even be here right now if I were to go along with my first impression of you," Kagome humphed.

"Ouch."

Giggling, Kagome asked, "So what about you? What does the arrogant, tactless and ill-mannered Ichiro do for a living?"

"You make me sound like I'm a monster," Ichiro grumbled.

"You know I'm joking, well partly anyway," Kagome laughed.

Grudgingly, Ichiro answered, "I'm the manager in an advertising agency. But some day, after I have the experience and the resources, I intend to start my own company."

"Ambitious as well. And a manager. Do you treat your staff the same way you behave with me?"

"Oh now you break my heart," Ichiro said dramatically, hand on his chest.

Laughing, she replied, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be catty, don't take it seriously."

"I mean, to think that you would actually think I treat them the same as you. You're special to me, love, I guess you could say you bring out the animal in me," Ichiro said huskily.

Kagome did not like the way he was smiling; it was too charming, and far too dangerous to be healthy for a woman's heart rate. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and luckily for her, the waiter came along with their orders just then.

Placing their orders, they jumped from one topic to the next and to an extent, both of them were surprised at the ease with which the conversation flowed between them.

"No way! Fashion street sucks, their prices are steep but the quality isn't worth it. They're just popular 'cos of their ad campaigns which may have general appeal but-"

"Oh enough with the advertising spiel. I never did understand that anyway. I agree they're expensive but they still maintain exclusivity," Kagome cut in.

As they continued to argue, the waiter interrupted them with a discreet cough, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Without meaning to, Kagome and Ichiro answered simultaneously, "Banana pancakes with honey and sesame, please."

The waiter gave them a distasteful nod and walked away, muttering about sappy couples.

"You like that too?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"They're my one weakness. Man, I never thought I'd meet someone who'd like that as well, all my friends think I have really weird taste in desserts," Ichiro said, just as surprised.

"Pah, what do they know," Kagome waved her hand dismissively.

Ichiro grinned, "You know, I think I speak for both of us when I say tonight turned out to be really quite…"

"Interesting?" Kagome offered.

"Oh yeah that too, but I'm amazed at how much I actually enjoyed myself. You're not too bad when you're not tossing threats or threatening to kill me," Ichiro leaned slightly forward.

"I never threatened to kill you," Kagome replied in mock-offense.

"But you wished it," he said.

Trying her best not to let her amusement show, she failed as a laugh bubbled out of her.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, but yes, I enjoyed myself immensely tonight as well. And it's refreshing to know that you have more than one side to you. But then again maybe I'll find out the next time I see you that this is all there is to you, thereby bursting my bubble of hope," Kagome teased.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Ichiro smiled slowly, "How do you know there'll be a next time?"

Taken aback, Kagome stared at him, but before she could launch into another attack, Ichiro interrupted, "Relax, love, I have every intention of seeing you again, whether you like it or not."

"What makes you think I want to?" Kagome demanded childishly.

"Because you like me. And you think I'm interesting and for the life of you, you can't figure me out."

"Well duh, I hardly know you, of course I can't figure you out, yet."

"Precisely, so you will see me again until you can," Ichiro said matter-of-factly.

"Ooh, I know what you're doing. Oh, you are so devious aren't you. You always do that, you say something and make it all seem like it's my idea and rile me up enough to _make_ me say it…"

"You know you wanna," Ichiro said in a sing-song voice, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

Kagome gaped at him, trying not to think about how absolutely adorable he looked at that point, with his big brown eyes, and a few locks of shiny black hair covering his forehead.

Sighing in defeat and eventually relief when she saw the waiter come with the dessert, Kagome chose not to say anything and eagerly sat up in her chair as her face lit up with pleasure at the sight of her favourite pancake.

They bantered their way through dessert and paid up and left. Not noticing as time flew by, they wandered around the streets, deep in conversation. When Sakura would interrogate Kagome about their 'date' later, she'd tell her that there was a lot of laughing involved. Sometimes they'd notice the same thing and have the same thoughts about it, it would've been a little unnerving, but since they were high on sugar and basically each other's company, they couldn't be bothered.

Laughing, Kagome stopped and turned around to face Ichiro, "We've walked almost all the way home! At least I've walked off all that dessert."

"It shows rather well on you if I might be so bold as to say so," Ichiro smiled, looking down at her.

"Quite the charmer aren't you?" Kagome laughed, "Anyway, I'll walk the rest of the way from here, it isn't far."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home? I promise I won't stalk you."

Chuckling, Kagome looked up at him expectantly.

"What? You want a kiss already?"

"You wish! How will we go out again if you don't have my phone number?" Kagome asked, a little miffed.

"Oh that, I guess that would make more sense than me swinging by the pet store again, huh? And if I keep buying new pets each time I have to see you, I'll probably have enough to open my own petting zoo," Ichiro said, actually considering the idea.

After exchanging phone numbers, Kagome said, "I really had fun tonight, so thank you. I will be expecting your call sometime."

"Why do _I_ have to call you? Why can't _you_ call _me_?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"I'm the lady," Kagome said, as if that explained everything.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't the fifteenth century, and you're hardly the proper lady are you now?"

"Are you insinuating that I am unfeminine?" Kagome asked, outraged.

"Sometimes, but then again, you're a hell of a lot more interesting than a pouty Barbie doll," Ichiro countered.

"Is that a back-handed compliment?" Kagome asked, slightly mollified.

Ichiro laughed and tipped her chin with his finger, "I'll see you soon sweetheart, now you run home, it's getting late."

"Fine," Kagome answered, prying his hand away from her face. Eyes softening just a bit, she continued, "Until next time then."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Take care."

"You too."

"Maybe you should just, turn around and start walking, or we'll be here all night," Ichiro suggested helpfully.

Nodding vigorously, Kagome said a final goodbye and began walking, swinging her bag to and fro. Confirming to see that he was gone, Kagome smiled widely and executed a little pirouette, startling a man walking by her, and sang the rest of the way home.

Ichiro grinned from behind a tree and laughed when he saw her do a little dance turn. _Oh, he was definitely going to call her soon._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: That's right, she's doing biochemistry, just like me; science geeks are cool, so there! My apologies to all those of you who wanted her to pair up with Inuyasha. But see, I considered the logistics of it, and it's just too hard. I mean, she's in school in modern-day Tokyo, he's a half demon in feudal Japan and mostly in love with a dead chick who I have nothing against, by the way. Seriously, do you not see the issues jumping out at out?

Note to my reviewers. Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I love you all, so very, very much. You guys make me so happy. And I hope you all like the new chapter, more reviews will not only be appreciated but they might make me do something happily outrageous, like buy chocolate from a vending machine to celebrate! More fuel to update as soon as possible I always say…

Toodles!


	7. Chapter 7

_He ran fast, weaving in and out of the trees, clutching the strand of beads tightly in his fist. He could hear the villagers yelling, they were coming. He could sense her coming closer. Pushing aside the hurt, he sprinted on, even faster. A swift sound, something moved very fast. He had a moment to turn when he was hit by the force of the arrow, throwing him against a tree. The sharp pain numbed his senses, an acute feeling of loss, of betrayal. The last thing he felt before darkness engulfed him._

_The sun hid behind thick grey clouds. Trees sighed in the wind. This was the longest she had ever been away. She couldn't be this angry, no, something was wrong. A moment of decision. He leaped into the well. Not expecting the fall, he yelped in surprise when he landed with a thud at the bottom. Confusion. Then anger. He tried again. Still nothing. His body cold with dread, he tried again. And again. Nothing. The water pooled around his bare feet, wetting his clothes as he frantically clawed at the dirt. A frustrated grunt, tinged with fear. A struggle to keep the despair at bay, there had to be way, there had to be…_

Ichiro gasped as his eyes flew open, a tight ball of panic caught in his throat. Breathing hard, he sat up in bed and covered his face with his damp palms, mind still swimming with images of the same face, large brown eyes, unruly black hair.

"Kagome…"

The sun was shining in through the partly shrouded window, a beam falling across the foot of his bed. He stared at it, mesmerized, _but it felt so real_. Still caught in a dream-like limbo, Ichiro got out of bed and absently began washing up.

He splashed water on his face, and looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. _The same face. He had the same face. And he felt, so familiar. Could it be…? But then, what about Kagome?_

Clucking in annoyance, he turned away from the mirror, muttering about watching too many fantasy shows and attempted to push his imposing thoughts to the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kagome, I'm going to the movies tonight, wanna come?" Sakura yelled from the door.

"Uh, I'm having dinner with Ichiro tonight, sorry, so you go ahead, I'll join you next time," Kagome bustled around her room, frantically rummaging for her favourite sweater.

"'Kay, enjoy your date!"

"It's not a-" the door slammed, "date," Kagome finished.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed. She warily looked at the little box on her desk that held letters to Inuyasha.

Involuntarily, her hand reached forward and she settled down cross-legged on the floor with the box in her lap.

She gazed at the lid, debating whether or not to open it, trying to fight against the feelings of nervousness and indecision that seemed to radiate from the pit of her stomach.

To save her emotions some grief, her hand involuntarily flipped the lid off the box and picked out a letter at random.

Hesitating, Kagome looked at the clock. There were still forty minutes left before she met Ichiro. She opened the folded letter and smoothed it out.

With a deep breath, she began reading.

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_I looked through grandfather's old scrolls today. I found a few things about demons and some spells, but there was nothing that I think will help me come see you. I won't give up Inuyasha, grandpa said there was a temple in the south of the city where there are more of ancient scriptures and scrolls. I'll go with him tomorrow and look for a way._

_I promise I'll find a way, I have to see you again. I need you don't you see? And I still haven't told you how I feel. Don't worry Inuyasha, you always protect me and end up saving me. This time, _I_ will find a way to see you again, just don't give up on me okay? Please don't give up on me, I won't let you, I'll come soon, I swear I will._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

She paused and with a slow shuddering breath, opened another letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I can't find anything, nothing, that'll help me come back. I find myself losing hope Inuyasha. My heart's giving up on me but I have to see you again, I haven't told you and I have to-_

The following words were scratched over a dozen times, the paper a mosaic of black and white. Kagome sat still, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes skimmed over another letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I haven't been sleeping very well. I don't want to fall asleep because I fear that I won't see you in my dreams and that's the only way I ever get to meet you. But I don't want to wake up because it just reminds me that I have to go through one more day without you. _

_I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Oh, Inuyasha, please, please do something, you can do more than I can from here, you could ask Kaede or Miyoga or anyone, you have to come and see me again. Please, I beg you to do _something. _Please, Inuyasha…_

Another letter:

_I'm in university now. I miss everyone, Mom, grandpa, Souta, Buyo, and you. It's been three months since I saw you, three months and I still don't think I'll ever be whole again. If at all, I feel worse now because with every passing day I grow less and less hopeful that I will ever see you again. I'm beginning to hate myself for being so helpless Inuyasha, and I hate myself for not being able to remember the sound of your voice anymore. I'm so afraid, I don't want to forget, I can't, it's all I have left of you and I-_

The letter floated down from Kagome's trembling hands. Her cheeks stained with twin streams of grief, she grabbed another letter, a small sob escaping her mouth, mind absorbing disconnected fragments of words.

_He says his name is Ichiro…so much like you…brown eyes…sometimes cold…he isn't you…never will be…_

…_I think I'm falling in love with him…but he isn't you…I'm betraying you Inuyasha…and him…he deserves someone who loves him for himself…so confused…I don't know when he stops being himself and starts being you…I wish I could see you…I need to talk to you…being unfair to him…sometimes I wonder if I only love him because he's so much like you…and because it's still the idea of you that I yearn for…or is it otherwise? I don't know…I can't think…_

Tears smudged the rest of the words. Weeping openly now, Kagome collapsed on to the floor, curled up in the foetal position, still clutching the crumpled letter in her hand.

She felt all the pent up sorrow that she had struggled to repress convulsing through her, her intermittent cries giving voice to all the pain she couldn't manage to put in words.

When she had no tears left, she merely lay shivering on the floor, eyes wrought with pain and guilt. As if to rescue her from the ordeal of thinking, sleep gently stole over her, blessedly devoid of dreams.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Only a couple chapters left till the end. Your reviews really give me the motivation to keep going with this…personally I'm too disillusioned with this fic to want to go on otherwise, I find the writing too commonplace and clichéd and I really, really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys…sorry if it's a let-down:((


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome, open up!" Ichiro bellowed, even more incensed that his fists didn't even leave so much as a dent on the door as his frustration mounted, "Dammit Kagome!"

He swore loudly and with a final punch to the door, slumped against it. His eyes unfocused on the peeling wallpaper facing him. He absently traced the faded green pattern on the wall in his mind which overflowed with visions he had been trying to suppress all week.

With a hopeless groan he slid down into a sitting position, face buried in his hands. He reluctantly allowed the images that had been haunting every moment of his dreams to engulf him. It was the same, over and over. So clear, so real.

_He was standing in the middle of an endless green field, gazing at mountains veiled by a thin mist in the distance._ _His hand was warm, unnaturally so in the chilly evening. When he looked down he saw her fingers loosely intertwined with his, her mouth slightly open as she half-smiled up at the thousands of stars scattered across the sky. He could see them reflected in her large brown eyes, filled with a wonder that his own mirrored. Her face seemed to glow in the dull light with an innocence that terrified him. He felt a very familiar emotion claw its way to his throat. Instinctively he pushed it down, clenching his eyes shut. He didn't want to set himself up for that soul-wrenching loss, not again. How could he possibly love with all his heart when fear and doubt clogged his veins? He sighed inaudibly, watching a gentle breeze dance across the rippling grass._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome murmured._

_Saying nothing, he merely squeezed her hand and smiled at the stars. Maybe, just maybe, he could pretend, if only for a moment, that she really could be his… _

Ichiro gasped, trembling a little from the intensity of the emotion choking him. He was on his hands and knees, breathing raggedly. His eyes focused on a pair of feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing swooning outside my door?" came an irate female voice.

Ichiro stared at his accuser's face, still kneeling on the floor.

"I don't swoon," he spat out, extremely offended.

"And I suppose you have a better explanation for why you're crawling on all fours?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Would you just – wait, your door? You live here too?" Ichiro sat up on his knees.

"Yes, I do, and would you please get off the floor, it's distracting."

"So, then, you're Kagome's roommate? Sakura?" Ichiro stood up hastily.

"Why, yes I am! Talks about me often, does she?" Sakura cheerfully shoved him past to open the door.

"Now and then," he muttered.

Pausing momentarily, she asked him in a quiet voice with just the slightest edge to it, "You the one responsible for her being in such a mess?"

"She's in a – but I didn't even _do_ anything!" he yelled, and punched the wall with a frustrated cry.

Sakura watched him rage for a few seconds, until gradually her stern expression softened a little, "Oi. Come on in."

"Eh?" he looked dumbly back at her.

"Come in, moron. Or don't you want to ask Aunty Sakura the reason for your dismal love life?" she smiled innocently.

"You know you're really getting on my nerves," he bit out, trying not to twitch.

"You don't say! Make yourself comfortable. Tea?"

"I'm fine, thanks…where the hell is Kagome?" he remained standing, looking around as if expecting her to walk in.

"No time for formalities then. Alright, then. Why don't we sit down," she stressed the last part with a smile close to a grimace until Ichiro cautiously backed away from her and sunk into a chair.

"Look, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need to know where Kagome is. I haven't heard from her since she stood me up more than a week ago. I tried calling her, I tried the store where she works, even her friggin' university for god's sake. And as if that wasn't bad enough I've just suffered through the worst dreams ever and I just…" he broke off, burying his face in his hands.

"There, there, now," Sakura awkwardly patted his arm, "You want some ice-cream to make you feel better?"

She shrank away when Ichiro looked up at her murderously. With a big sigh, she slumped on to the sofa, "She went home. She has a break from school anyway, and well, she was in a terrible state, emotionally. Don't interrupt. It wasn't entirely your fault. I'm a bit hazy about the details but here's what I think. Tell me something. Did she ever mention this guy from her past? Someone she loved?"

Ichiro felt a little bubble of panic rise in his chest, "Not exactly."

"Ichiro…" Sakura sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, fine. She did mention someone she cared about a lot, said I reminded her a lot of him. Apparently, we're more similar than I could ever imagine," he said hesitantly, unable to shake off the eerily familiar images of a different time.

"That's right. His name was Inuyasha. Look, what I'm about to say might sound far-fetched and fantastic, but…just hear me out."

With a deep breath, she began telling him everything she knew about Kagome's travels in Feudal Japan, about her powers as a miko, and most of all, about Inuyasha. She made certain to not leave out any detail, and by the time she was done, it was already dark outside, with a handful of stars feebly trying to peep out from behind dark, smoky clouds.

Drained, Sakura braced herself for a reaction. When none came, she asked in a small voice, "You don't believe me?"

Ichiro blinked and focused on her, "Unfortunately, I do."

"You…you're not just saying that?"

"You know those dreams I mentioned I've been having? They were about Kagome, mostly…"

"And the rest of them?" Sakura shifted to the edge of her seat.

"About what you just said," he let out a shaky breath and told her about his memories that logically shouldn't belong to him. When he finished, he asked tentatively, "Do you think I'm going insane?"

Sakura gazed at him, a look of utmost perplexity on her face, "I hate to say no, but, your stories match up too much. And unless this is some sort of a trick to set me up for a big laugh, which I really doubt, I think Kagome was right…"

"About what?"

"About you being the reincarnation of Inuyasha," she announced dramatically.

"Oh."

A few minutes silence followed this heavy declaration.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'll have that ice-cream now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the extremely late update, especially to those who were waiting to read it. I hope I don't disappoint with this...it's supposed to be sort of a filler/clear-things-up chapter before the final one. YES! Just one more chapter left:) And I promise I will definitely update much sooner than I did on this one, which I'd actually nearly given up on. Thank you again, so much, for the reviews, they're what inspired me to continue. Enjoy:)


End file.
